


A Romantic Gesture

by wrorus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is pretty fucked up, Kuroko chose the wrong hubby, M/M, but its ok Kuroko still loves Akashi, ft. science frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrorus/pseuds/wrorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is terribly traumatized by Akashi's morbid display of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> reposting from ffnet. ^^

* * *

Silence seemed to settle itself into the atmosphere cozily.

"Akashi-kun, what is this?" asked Kuroko, who tried really hard to remain completely emotionless to the current situation and not bolt out of the class to hide in a broom closet from this disturbing array he was currently faced with.

There was a message from Akashi to Kuroko on the table. It was presented on a blank foolscap paper that was supposed to be used for reports and essays. It seemed innocent, maybe even cute, kind of like a girly, stereotypical, uncreative shoujo manga that had two characters carelessly flirting in class with notes and tons of drawn hearts.

**(I)**

**(Love)**

**(You)**

It was a simple message. This would have been completely normal and if the situation called for it, sweet, if it weren't for the fact that the "I" was replaced with a freshly dissected frog's single eye, the "love" replaced with the same frog's heart and the "you" was actually an amputated frog hind leg curved into a U-shape, well…

Akashi turned to Kuroko and gave a charming smile. "I'm showing my love to you creatively." He said like there was no problem with what he did at all and as if that it was in no way creepy.

Kuroko wished Akashi didn't try to be romantic in Biology class.


End file.
